Somewhere in between
by grandlinegirl
Summary: The anniversary of Asuma's death; the worst day of Shikamaru's life. Each year he spends it alone, reminiscing in the past. However, this year the routine is broken by a certain silver haired Jounin, who brings with him the perfect solution. Distraction.


xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hai again~!

This is a requested drabble (that got out of hand and turned into a fic XD) for wakasensei on y!Gal. She asked for KakaShika angst and smut, and this is the result! It's my first time writing both characters (and Kakashi is hard!), so please, take it easy on me! XD

As always, comments and feedback are appreciated. Thanks!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The click of the lid opening was loud, reverberating through the gloomy atmosphere. A small grating drag was accompanied by a warm glow emitting from the metal object, flickering brightly and chasing away the gathering darkness.

Crickets chirped in the long blades of green and cicadas buzzed noisily from the trunks of trees. A gentle wind stirred through the forest, ruffling leaves and the flow of brunet strands spread out over a thick bed of grass.

It was late and mostly everyone had gone home to the comfort of their families or their beds. But not Nara Shikamaru. He lay in a small field, spread out over the ground, one arm propping his head up while the other held the silver lighter aloft.

The silver gleamed in the bright moon rays, reflecting the tears streaming down his soft cheeks. He was silent, save for the occasional sniffle. Alone in his misery.

A bird burst from the nearby bushes, flapping until it was soaring through the inky sky. He followed the movement with sharp eyes, sighing deeply as it disappeared.

It reminded him of his sensei. Everything reminded him of Asuma, it seemed. There wasn't one moments peace. His favourite food, the smell of smoke, even his teammates whom he cared deeply about. The memories were vivid; wonderful and terrible at the same time, plaguing him constantly.

Everything made Shikamaru feel exhausted.

Sighing again, the brunet sat up and pulled one knee to his chest, the other stretched out along the ground. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a pack of cigarettes and shook one into his palm, placing it between his parted lips. It dangled precariously as he flicked the lighter once more and brought it upwards, inhaling deeply to ignite it. Toxic smoke rushed down his lungs, a tumble of nicotine that soothed and caressed his woes.

An assemblage of images played through his head, more memories surfacing. His photographic memory was hell sometimes, especially now. Depicted was Asuma; almost every time he saw the man there was a smoke hanging from his mouth. The man had been a terrible chain-smoker and was rarely without. It was a habit he'd developed since the death, though not quite to the same extent. It was reserved for nights like this, when he relieved the painful past.

Inhaling again, Shikamaru let loose a plume of smoke into the air. It wafted around his face, a transparent veil that curled and slithered before dissipating into the darkness. The cherry burned brightly, illuminating his dark doe eyes that wavered with his sorrow. He stared blankly down at the river of grass, watching it sway back and forth in the light breeze like rushes.

A twig snapped nearby and the nin's body automatically tensed. His senses stretched out, searching for the source of the disturbance, and he relaxed marginally when as he recognized the chakra signature.

"Why are you here?"

"It's a lovely night for a stroll," came the smooth reply.

The other sat down beside Shikamaru, crossing long legs beneath his body. He settled close; closer than was necessary, so their shoulders were brushing together.

"It's a little out of your way, Kakashi."

The older man shrugged, his lips pulling into the barest of smiles beneath his mask.

"Well you see, I was on my way home and had to stop to help an old lady cross the street..." he admitted. "And then I stopped to help feed the homeless... and somehow ended up here."

What he _didn't _admit was that he'd felt Shikamaru's chakra as he'd been walking through the village. Perhaps it was because he was so in-tuned to the brunet. He would recognize the signature anywhere, and he'd felt the flickering emotions immediately. His feet had instinctively carried him in the direction of his lover.

"How you ended up nearby is questionable. This is Nara property. You've never come here for a walk before."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed noncommittally.

He could never hide anything from the shadow nin. Why he bothered trying was a complete mystery to him.

"Was there something you needed?"

"No."

But there was something he _wanted_. It was the anniversary of Asuma's death and he'd known his little brunet would be suffering in silence. Trust Shikamaru to hide himself and his emotions away; they had more in common than he'd like to admit. Kakashi knew very well the pain of losing someone close and knew it would never go away. He wanted to offer comfort, but knew it was pointless. Besides the fact that he wasn't very good at it, he assumed the Nara probably wouldn't want it.

Without a word, he shifted his body and reached for the pack of cigarettes lying at Shikamaru's feet. He could feel dark eyes on him as he shook one loose but he feigned ignorance as he reached up and tucked his fingers beneath the edge of his mask and tugged it down. Lighting the smoke, he inhaled deeply and exhaled a large cloud. Beside him, the other gasped in surprise and his lips quirked into a mischievous smile as he took in another lung-full.

Shikamaru said nothing. He was labelled a genius, but at that moment he was completely dumbfounded. Despite the fact that he and Kakashi were an item, albeit a secret item, he had never been offered the chance to see the man's full face. Whenever they were together the lights were off. They often slept together afterwards, but when he woke up the mask was always in place. He had always wondered, and now that he was actually seeing it, he was rendered speechless.

The man was perfection and he didn't understand why Kakashi hid himself away. His eyes graced over the strong, straight nose and chiseled jaw; the defined cheek-bones and full lips, and he'd felt like the breath had been knocked from his lungs. Almost dazed, he reached out towards the silver haired nin. His fingertips only just brushed over the smooth skin before there was a quick movement from the other.

"What...?" he asked smartly, his eyes going cross-eyed as he stared down at the fresh cigarette that was now between his lips. They flicked back up to Kakashi, noticing the lack of one there.

"Yours went out," the older man explained with a smirk.

"Oh..." Shikamaru's hand fell limply to his side and ashes fluttered down from the stick, coating leg in a smattering of soot.

Kakashi chuckled and wiped the mess away with a flick of his hand. The intense scrutinization left him feeling a tad awkward but he pushed the feeling away. Instead, he leaned closer to Shikamaru, until his cheek brushed against a slightly dampened one.

"It's not often that you get flustered, Shikamaru. Maybe I should have done this a long time ago..."

The brunet's breath hitched and his eyes slid closed. Warm breath whispered across his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The closeness of the other body was thoroughly distracting and – just what he needed.

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath, but his lips quirked into a smile even as he said it.

Plucking the cigarette from his mouth, he took one final drag and then snubbed it out in the grass, exhaling in the opposite direction. When he turned back, his nose brushed softly against the man's cheek. He could feel the slight stubble growing there and it sent slivers of desire racing through his body. He dragged his lips across the scruffy jaw until they were brushing against Kakashi's. Without pause, he captured them with his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle, an exploration. Lips massaged and their bodies pressed closer, seeking each others warmth and comfort. It grew in fervour, and soon tongues were slipping out and tangling together, a prelude of what was to come.

"This isn't the best time," Kakashi panted as he broke contact.

His body was screaming at him for cutting things off when it had just been starting to heat up between them, but this wasn't a random lay. This was something important; the only important thing he had in his life. It was _different _and he would be damned if he took advantage of the vulnerable Nara.

"I know you're aware that if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have started it in the first place." Shikamaru paused and pushed on Kakashi's shoulder until he was laying in the grass. He moved slowly, crawling on top of him until they were face to face. "To be honest, I could use the distraction."

Kakashi's hands immediately moved to the slim waist above him, gripping tightly. "Are you sure?"

The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Without another word, he resumed the kiss they'd shared just before. He nipped at a plump bottom lip, kneading it between his teeth and keened into the warm mouth as hands wandered over his body, slipping beneath his vest and netted shirt. The contact on his bare skin was stark; he felt overheated and it was cool and welcomed. Heat pooled towards his groin and his tongue slipped through lax lips, tasting and exploring as the hands wandered downwards, sliding beneath the waistband of his pants.

In one fluid movement, Kakashi had their positions reversed. He gazed at the Jounin beneath him, at the flushed cheeks and swollen lips and knew that he couldn't hold back even if he'd wanted to. If comfort was sought, he would do his best to provide.

Stripping away the green vest, Kakashi worked it off of slim shoulders and tossed it aside. Leaning down, he captured a nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, working the nub between them. A shudder ran through him as this elicited a sharp intake of breath and the lithe body jerked beneath him. Smirking, he proceeded to lave his attention on the peak, biting down and soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue. His hand moved to the other, tweaking and pulling, drawing a soft moan.

Shikamaru's head was spinning, the wicked mouth and tongue doing terrible things to him. His mind was bleeding, slowly fogging over in a pleasure-filled haze that left his mouth dry and his length aching for stimulation.

Moving his elbows beneath his body, he attempted to push himself up but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. His brows knit in confusion and eyes flicked up, meeting a mismatched pair that shone with mirth.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi nipped at a bare hip, his quiet chuckle dancing across the tanned skin as he reached for the fastening's to the brunet's pants. He skillfully tugged them down and began slipping them off before answering.

"I'm distracting you."

"And that means I'm not allowed to participate?"

"That's exactly what it means," Kakashi smirked, stretching out over Shikamaru's body to plant a small kiss on his lips.

Resuming what he'd been doing earlier, he tossed the useless clothing aside and ran his hands over quivering thighs. He spread them open, exposing the dripping arousal settled in a bed of curly, dark hair. Strong fingers wrapped around it and pumped slowly, teasingly.

"_Nnngg_," Shikamaru breathed, his hips pushing upwards in search of more friction.

Kakashi stopped. With a wicked grin, he stilled his hand until the slim hips stopped pushing upwards. Only then would he continue, increasing the pressure a fraction and swiping his thumb over the weeping head. Each and every time the Nara sought more, he would do the same, until Shikamaru was trembling and looking for all the world like he would explode.

"Kakashi, come on!" Shikamaru panted, his doe eyes pleading.

The breathy voice sent tremors through the older man's body and he muttered something akin to an agreement as he leaned down and licked a long line up the underside of the thick length.

"Mmm-_ahhh_!" Shikamaru cried, throwing his head back against the ground. His fingers clenched, clawing into the dirt as he was teased mercilessly, the slick appendage running circles around his tip and dipping inside to taste. A strong hand massaged the base and suddenly, he was completely engulfed in the wet heat. The head hit the back of Kakashi's throat and he thought he was going to go crazy.

"Ka...kashi..."

The man in question hummed contentedly, beginning a slow pace. Hands tangled tightly in his hair, attempting to force him to quicken his movements, but he held steady. He ran his teeth lightly along the shaft, the organ twitching needfully in his mouth as his hand slid upwards. Two fingers pressed insistently at moist lips, asking for entrance.

They were quickly taken into the brunet's mouth, the Nara's cheeks hallowing as he sucked around the digits, his tongue sweeping over them. A grunt escaped the owner and he watched through heavily lidded eyes as Kakashi squirmed uncomfortably. The bulge in the others pants was unmistakable, but as soon as he made a move for it, the blissful heat around his length disappeared again.

"I already told you not to interfere," Kakashi murmured, his breath coming in short pants. His hand fell down in between strong thighs and nudged them apart further. His movements became more hurried, the silver head bobbing ardently as he circled the brunet's entrance with a finger. He gently pressed inside, moaning quietly as the body resisted but then sucked him in deep.

Shikamaru tensed at first, but quickly relaxed under his lover's attention. If anything, the slight sting as the digit began moving slowly in and out, stroking against his walls, added to the experience and he felt himself drifting even closer to the edge. The tightness began to ebb, and it wasn't long before the second finger was working inside, scissoring and curling deep.

"H-_ahhh_...! Oh, shi-" Shikamaru jolted, his back arching up off the ground as the special bundle of nerves was prodded. Pleasured tension prickled up his spine and the hindrance disappeared, his hips beginning to thrust upwards into the wicked mouth, and back against the fingers. His lower stomach twisted and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"K-Kakashi..."

The silver haired nin pulled away, swirling his tongue around the engorged head. "Let go, Shikamaru." His fingers curled around the shaft, stroking it as he continued to tease the tip with his tongue and mouth, all the while working his fingers in and out of the tight body. He felt a twitch, and then another, and then the length pulsed.

Shikamaru cried out, his eyes rolling back as he came heavily. Wave after wave crashed through him, his body trembling with the force of it. His back arched up off the ground, his heels digging into the ground for purchase, forcing more of his throbbing length into the heat.

Kakashi eagerly lapped up the ribbons of hot come that splattered onto his tongue. It slid smoothly down his throat and he milked the pulsing shaft until every drop had been extracted, and his young lover slumped to the ground in blissful exhaustion.

"You look much better now..." he purred, chuckling softly as he let the softening length fall from between his lips. He gazed, eyes gleaming with intent, at the boneless heap of a Nara sprawled on the ground. His own confined erection twitched desperately for attention. "But, we aren't even close to being finished yet..."

Covering the exhausted body with his own, Kakashi's fingers tangled in the mess of brunet hair and yanked the younger nin's head up, kissing him roughly.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru smirked, nipping at a plump bottom lip. It grew to something more sinister as the fingers were abruptly removed and something much larger and more fulfilling pressed against his entrance. "But I expected nothing less from you..."


End file.
